Technology Field
The disclosure relates to a parking information updating method and, more particularly, to a parking information updating method for a roadside parking space.
Description of the Related Art
With the economic development, the number of vehicles and motorcycles has become more and more. However, because of space is limited, there are limited parking spaces. Drivers always spend so much time finding parking lots or roadside parking spaces, especially in the metropolitan area.
The existing parking information only shows if parking spaces in indoor parking lots are occupied. Although there are applications providing information about the distribution of roadside parking spaces in some area of a city for drivers. Those applications do not provide information showing whether each roadside parking space in the city is occupied. Drivers may drive to the nearest roadside parking space according to the information provided by those applications, but find that the roadside parking space has already occupied by another car. Thus the drivers spend more time and money finding a roadside parking space.